shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Warrior of Chaos! Charlie and Senshi's Greatest Challenge!
The New World, Onboard the Crimson Express The Technicolour Pirates have finnaly made their way to Mugai No Island, their first stop on their way towards Shanks' territory from their training island. They make port in a very ordinary looking town on the western side of the island. '' '''Charlie: '''Alright guys we'll stay here for the night but it's straight off to Shanks' territory. '''Takeshi: '*''Inspecting an empty sake bottle''* Hey Charlie we're out of sake, and Cooker doesn't have any ingredients left to make any. *''He then darts his eyes back and fourth towards a bar* '' Charlie: '''*''Turning round he spots the bar and sighs* ''Alright we'll go to the bar and buy some sake. *''Smiles* ''Hell we may aswell go and have a proper drink in there, we'll all sit down and relax a bit. Well if anyone else is coming anyway. '''Cooker: '''Well I wouldn't fit in that bar so I can't go, but here is a list of the ingredients I need to make more sake could you guys please buy these for me while you are out? '''Charlie: '''Sure why not, anyone else not coming? ''Hiro raises his hand. '' '''Hiro: '''I won't go to the bar but I'm gonna go out and buy some medical supplies... ''He then dissappears in a puff of smoke, left by a discreetly placed smoke bomb. '' '''Charlie: *Sighs* ''Does he have to do that? Anyone else? '''Colm: '''Me and Renny aren't going, we're having a music rehearsal in my room involving my pipe organ. '''Charlie: '''Alright, we'll have to listen to you both when we come back. Is that all the people who aren't coming? '''Jin: '''I ain't going too, I think I'm gonna do some maintenance on Crimson. '''Charlie: '''Ok then, well I guess everyone else is coming yes? ''Everyone who is coming to the bar nods. '' '''Charlie: '''Alright then lets head to the bar! ''Charlie, Takeshi, Bella, Palmer and Hikari all head to the bar. They walk in side and go directly to the bar, they order they're drinks and then take them to a table in the far corner of the bar. '' Onboard the Shifting Tide ''The Devil Spawns were headed to their new destination, an Island known as Mugai No Island. Valkerie: Sounds too good to be true. Burakku: I know. It's going to be anything BUT harmless. Senshi comes up on deck with Laura and Rei. Senshi: I'm going to take Rei down to the bar. Vearth: Why? Senshi then points to a ship on the approaching docks. All the crew members from Burakku to Kappatsuna recognize it. Suna: Ah. Victoria: Going to go say Hi? Senshi: Yep. I'll be back later. and don't worry. I'm bringing Rei. I don't think they've met yet. She prepares to walk off, but Rex grabs her arm. He looks her straight in the eye. Rex: Be careful. Senshi nods then leaves the ship and heads towards the bar as the rest of the crew goes to gather supplies. Valkerie however decided to follow Senshi. Valkerie: Senshi! Wait! Senshi and Valkerie both head into the bar. The Endless Bottle, Bar In the corner of the bar, the Technicolours are settling down to their drinks. '' '''Takeshi: '*''Finishing his 10th bottle of Sake* Ah! This Sake ain't half bad! *''He then picks up his 11th bottle and begins to chug it* '' '''Bella: *Inspecting her cup* I suppose it's alright, you sure you don't want any Hikari? '''Hikari: '''No I'm fine with my water Onee-sama...... *''She looks at one of the many bottles on the table* ''Acctually maybe I will have a cup. '''Palmer: '''Hey haven't we gotta take some of this back to the ship? '''Charlie: '''Hmmmmmmm?..... Oh damn it you're right! *''Looks to Takeshi and grabs the half empty bottle number 14* '' '''Takeshi: '''Hey I was drinking that! '''Charlie: '''Exactly! Don't chug it all we need some of it for the ship! '''Takeshi: '*''Puppy eyes''* Please give me back my sake. '''Charlie: '''Oh god thats creepy! Here you go just stop doing that! '''Takeshi: ''*Taking the bottle and chugging it down* Thank you. ''Suddenly, A deep demonic voice starts to speak up in his head. Rei's Thoughs: You sure it's him? Then one very familiar voice. '' '''Senshi's Thoughts: '''I believe so. If it trully is Psychic Charlie, then He's probably listening in right now. ''From the corner Charlie then looked in Senshi's direction. He scannned her up and down, it had been a few months since the two had last met. He was still unsure if it was the girl he had met all those years ago on Minos Island. She had grown taller, her hair had changed, her skin had grown darker and then there was the large green dog with the appearance of a demon standing beside her. Rei was his name. He remembered him from the last time they had met. Charlie then delved deeper into her mind, he found exactly what he was looking for. His name. He then closed his eyes and smiled as he then projected his voice over to Senshi and Rei's minds. '' '''Charlie's Thoughts: '''Senshi it's good to see you again, how have you been? And that deep voice from earlier I'm guessing that was the dog... No Rei, Rei is his name and I do not plan on calling him by anything else. Come on over, I'm sure everyone would love to see you again. ''Charlie then felt another unfamiliar presense in his mind. Valkerie's Thoughts: So this is the famous Pyschic Charlie. Charlie's Thoughts: 'Huh? Who are you? ''Senshi sat down next to Charlie and Valkerie sat right next to her. The dog came over and looked happily at Charlie. '''Rei: I don't need my powers to speak with you. How interesting. I am Reikokuna, Senshi's hellhound. You can call me Rei. Valkerie: I'm Valkerie. I'm new to the crew. Joined pretty recently Charlie: '''Yes this is quite interesting. It's a pleasure to meet you. And Senshi, you look like you're doing well, and it is a pleasure to meet you Valkerie. Tell me how have things been? '''Senshi: I've been running from Marines and getting a higher bounty Valkerie: I'm now on her ship. Rei: Not to mention they've recently escaped from a Marine base. Charlie: '''I see. ''The other Technicolours were all confused by what was going on, all they had known is that a familiar face, a mysterious girl, and a dog that looked very familiar had just sat down in front of them and were just starting at Charlie. '' '''Takeshi: '''Er?...... Charlie, Is that who I think it is? And whose the dog and the chick? ....And why're are you all just staring at each other?! '''Charlie: *Turning to Takeshi* ''Hmmmmmm? Oh sorry guys I forgot you were all here. And yes it's who you're thinking, it's Senshi. It's good to see her isn't it? The girl is Valkerie and the dog is Rei, he's the hellhound remember? Anyways I'll just connect you all in so that none of you are left in the dark. ''Charlie then used his telepathic abilities to link the other Technicolour's minds to the conversation so that they could converse through thoughts as well. '' '''Takeshi: '''Senshi, it's been a long time. I hope you've been doing well and getting stronger hehe. '''Bella:' You are growing up alot Senshi, I remember last time I saw you. You looked like you could be my little sister. Palmer: 'Hehe They're right it's good to see you, and it's a pleasure to meet you're new companions. '''Hikari: '''It's a pleasure to meet all three of you. ''The three smiled, including Rei. Then Rei started sniffing the air. '''Rei: '''Something smells....off '''Charlie: '''Off? You mean something's wrong? '''Rei: Someone is watching us. Smells like Senshi. Senshi: Like me? Rei: No. like a senshi. A warrior. Charlie: 'Hmmmmmm well lets hope this "warrior" is one of those with honour and not bloodlust. Where abouts is the smell coming from, can you tell? ''Rei sniffed the air hard, then pointed with his nose and paw to a guy on the opposite end of the bar. '''Rei: Him. The guy was probably about 50 years old, yet he was very muscular. He was wearing a pair of dark blue shaggy pants and combat boots. He had dark grey hair and a thin slash for a mouth. Rei: 'He is the one. '''Charlie: '''Him?.... Lets see if I can't find something about him. ''Charlie used his telepathy in an attemp to read this man's mind and find out who he was. His eyes then suddenly flaired in surprise! '' '''Charlie: '''N-Nothing, I can't sense a single thing from that man's mind. It's like something's blocking me. No wait... I'm in!... Wait what is this? ''Although Charlie had gotten into the man's mind he saw nothing of value. He couldn't find a name like he did earlier with Senshi, he only found images of chaos, violence and death. He may of not known who the man was but he knew for sure that he was dangerous. '' '''Charlie: '''I think we need to get out of this bar, I don't know who that man is but I know for a fact that he's dangerous. ''Senshi nodded and the two crews prepared to leave. Once they left they went to a seperate bar. '''Valkerie: That warrior must have scared you. Rei: Yeah. Senshi always said you were brave. That's when they noticed something. Senshi wasn't there. '' '''Valkerie: '''Oh no. Where is she? ''Rei started sniffing and everyone looked around frantically. Rei: Not again. At this same point they also noticed that Charlie had left them and was running out of the bar. '' '''Takeshi: '''Hey Charlie! Where are you going?! '''Charlie: '''I'm going after Senshi! Don't any of you follow me! I think this is captain's business! ''None of them listenned. Everyone immediantly jumped up and left the bar. They run back to the other bar and frantically look around. They continue to talk telepathically. Charlie: You see her? Rei: No. What about you Valkerie? Valkerie: No. A voice from behind the bar calls out to them. Barmaid: '''Excuse me. Are you the pirate known as Psychic Charlie? '''Charlie: '''Yes I am. '''Barmaid: I have a note addressed to you from a Mr Abaddon. *''She presents the note* '' Charlie: 'Mr Abaddon? Thank you. ''Charlie takes the note and unfolds it he reads it, it doesn't take him very long for it only reads four words. "Take a look outside." '' '''Charlie: '''Outside?! ''He runs outside and the others all follow. They see a man standing at the back of a ship with his back turned towards them. Its the man from earlier, the muscled man with nothing but thoughts of chaos and violence. On his shoulder they see the back of a familiar head. '' '''Rei: '''Senshi! ''The man then turns around. He has a wide and wicked smile on his face. '' '''Charlie: '''Mr Abaddon I presume... '''Abaddon: '''Yes that would be me. ''Abbadon licks his lips like some sort of wild beast and his smile widens ever more. '' '''Abaddon: '''I've been looking forward to meeting you Psychic Charlie, I wasn't planning on meeting you yet but when I found out that the infamous Roronoa Senshi was coming to this island, well..... *''His smile is as wide as it can be and his eyes take on an blood lusting feel* ''Well I just couldn't pass this up! Sehahahahaha! ''His smile fades and only his blood lust eyes remain. '' '''Abaddon: '''If you wish to see this girl again, I suggest you come and find me at my floating fortress about 5 miles to the south from here. If you don't decided to come... *''He slides Senshi off of his shoulder and holds her by the throat* ''Then I will be taking this girls head and she will die all alone. *''His wicked smile returns* '' '''Charlie: '''YOU BASTARD! GIVE HER BACK! ''Charlie's eyes glow purple, his feet leave the floor and he rockets forward, he means to charge Abbadon head on right here and now. However he is stopped, someone has grabbed him by the arm to stop him. '' '''Valkerie: '''No Charlie, do as he says. If you charge in now you might hurt Senshi. Not to mention the people on this island. ''Charlie looks back and looks at Valkerie, her face calm, though inside she was panicking. Charlie's eyes return to normal, he turns his head to Abaddon's ship as it sails away and floats back down to the ground. Valkerie lets go of his arm. '' '''Abaddon: '*''Slinging Senshi onto his shoulder again* ''I expect to see you in the next 24 hours.... If not *''He pulls his finger across his throat* '' '''Charlie: ''*Clenching his fists* Valkerie... Everyone.... I swear to you... I'll get her back! Mark my words I will save her! Abaddon's Fortress, A Few Hours Later ''Senshi slowly stirred, her head fuzzy from being knocked out. She cleared her head and started looking around. She was in some sort of arena, a colloseum perhaps. She looked at herself to see that she was chained to a cross. Senshi's Thoughts: Lovely. These are seastone restraints too. Now how can I.... What the hell am I wearing? Senshi's warrior's gown had been replaced with a long green dress gown gown. She looked at it to see that it was a thin garmet that human sacrifices usually wore before they were sacrificed. Senshi's Thoughts: That can't be good. A gate infront of Senshi then began to open, and Abaddon entered the arena. He was still wearing the dusty cloak from earlier. He began to walk towards her. '' '''Abaddon: '''I hope my guest is sitting nice and comfortably... ''He grins and stands infront of Senshi, he then outstreches his hand and holds Senshi's chin. Abaddon: My my you do look pretty in that dress. CHOMP Senshi bit down hard on his hand. When she released, she spat in his eye. Senshi: 'When Charlie tells my friends what happenned, you are going to be a pile of dust. And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it. '''Abaddon: '''Sehahaha! You are a barrel of fun aren't you? Sehahaha. ''He strikes Senshi across the face with a moderate amount of force, he then slams his fist against the cross making a large, resonant sound. His face shows a anger but also manic ecstasy. 'Abaddon: '''You think you're friends can beat me?! When they get here I plan to rip them all apart! Sehahahaha! ''Senshi spits into his open mouth. '''Senshi: I wouldn't be so sure. I mean, you caught me by surprise and drugged me. And now you have me chained to a cross. I wouldn't call that brave. Abaddon: 'You sure like to spit don't you?.... ''He punches Senshi in the gut, making her spit blood onto his face. He licks it off with an evil and beastly look in his eyes. '' '''Abaddon: '''Naive girl! War is not about bravery! It is about the enjoyment of the hunt and the trials of strength! ''He grabs Senshi's neck and squeezes tightly. '' '''Abaddon: '''If I had wanted to I could have snapped you're neck without a second thought but that wouldn't be very fun. Thats why I brought you here, if one wishes to catch a pride of lions, one always lures them with the proper bait. In the case of you're friends, that proper bait, is you. ''He lets go of her neck. she gasps for air, then gets an evil grin on her face. 'Senshi: '''They'll take the bait. That I know. But.... I've died three times already. They're not going to let the count go to four. ''Then she turns to him. '''Senshi: I wonder.... will I break my vow today? Abaddon: 'A vow huh? Sehahahaha! What good are vows in war?! Vows are just like rules and in war there are no rules! ''He clicks his fingers. '' '''Abaddon: '''You have shown be a good deal of vigor and fighting spirit, young naive Senshi. I think you have earned this. ''The gates behind Abaddon opened and a man came in carrying a tray with a tray cover on it. He walked to Abaddon and handed him the tray. Then the man exited through the gates, closing him on his way. Abbadon sits down at a fair distance from Senshi and places the tray on the floor next to him, placing his hand on the top of the tray cover. '' '''Abaddon: '''Bottoms up, Miss Senshi. ''He'll lifts the tray cover from the tray, revealing two plates of food. But the food on the plates isn't just any food. On one plate are a pair of onigiri balls with some thin slices of beef and on the other a chocolate bar. This meal was Senshi's favourite. '' '''Senshi: '''How the hell do you know my favourite foods? Have you been spying? ''She tried to hide it, but her stomach growled. 'Abaddon: '''Oh I know alot of things about you, I have a list of targets in my room and I have researched every single target to the most absolute detail. But anyways.... ''He pushes the tray slightly forward. '' '''Abaddon: '''It seems you're hungry, why don't you come and dig in? Sehahaha *''He grins manicly* '' ''Senshi tries to pull against the chains, trying to get the food. She tried with all her might, but even her monsterous strength couldn't break the chains. 'Abaddon: '''What's the matter? The food's right here. Just grab it. ''Senshi tries harder and harder. eventually she sags, exhausted from her efforts. 'Abaddon: '''Shehahaha. What's the matter? I thought you were tough. Well here. ''He pushes the tray towards her mouth, but the food ends up falling to the ground, where he steps on it, crushing it into the sandy ground. 'Abaddon: '''Oops. My bad. ''He picks up a dirty onigiri ball and holds it up to her. '''Abaddon: You still hungry? I heard your brother once ate two of these lovely dirt balls. Senshi managed to free one of her legs. when she did. She kicked Abaddon so hard in the groin, he flew a foot into the air. Senshi: 'There's more where that came from you sicko. ''Abaddon bent down from the kick, looking as if the kick had had effect. He then lifted his head up and showed the most manic face Senshi had ever seen. His eyes were wide and shone with the colour of madness, his eyebrows were raised and his smile was wider than Senshi had ever thought a smile could go. He looked like kick had no effect on him in terms of pain, if anything he looked like he'd enjoyed it. He then rose up and punched Senshi in the stomach, harder than he did before. Senshi spat blood once again and groaned in pain as Abaddon pushed his fist more and more into her belly. He then whispered in her ear with a threatening tone. '' '''Abaddon: '''Remember this pain, for this is less than half of what my punch can do at it's fullest. ''He then turned around and began to walk towards the gate. He then stopped as he came to the food. '' '''Abaddon: '''Such a shame about this food, I thought you really deserved it. ''He then stamped his foot down, crushing the food and breaking the tray in half. He then ground the food more and more into the dirt with his foot, he then stamped on it one more time and continued walking. As he continued walking he put his hand up. '' '''Abaddon: '''I hope you enjoy you're meal Miss Senshi, Sehahaha. I'll be seeing you real soon. If you're right, your friends should be here by the morning. I want to be here to greet them.... ''He then turns back to Senshi. '' '''Abaddon: '''And to snap their spines and drink their blood! Sehahahahahaha! The Shifting Tide ''Charlie and company were not not looking forward to breaking the news to the rest of the crew. They stepped onto the ship and were greeted with open arms. '''Burakku: Charlie! Good to see you. Sharpshooter: '''Haven't seen you in forever. '''Rex: What's up. That's when Vearth noticed Rei's expression, and Kapenta noticed the lack of their captain. Vearth: '''Hey..... Where's Senshi? '''Kapenta: She said she'd be back soon. Did she get in a fight? Charlie looked down started messing around with his foot. Everyone tensed at that single gesture. Charlie: She was taken. With that, the crew had to hold themselves back. They all looked at Charlie with distrust. Burakku drew his sword and put the tip a hairsbreathe away from Charlie's exposed throat. Charlie didn't need to read his mind to know that he would slit his throat. '' '''Burakku:' How? She's a Roronoa for god sake. How could she have been captured?! He calmly stood there, still as a statue and allowed Burakku to point the sword under his unprotected chin Ishi: You don't think....... Suna: No.... Charlie wouldn't. He's our friend. Rex: Yeah, so was Will. Charlie tried to find out what they were talking about, but everyone just shut him out. The looks on their faces told the basic story. Someone had betrayed them and they were less trustful to those out of the crew. Charlie didn't blame them one bit. Charlie: '''I am sorry... I am so sorry.... I... I couldn't do anything to save her.... ''Burakku then was surprised by the expression Charlie had on his face when he looked up at him. His eyes became very watery looking, he looked nothing like the Charlie the Devil Spawns had met back at Minos Island. He looked so dissappointed in himself, he almost gave off a defeated expression. Until he finnaly smirked in his normal manner, he then lowered his eyebrows and gave a determined and fiery expression. '' '''Charlie: '''But I will bring her back, I swear it. And if I don't I'll kill the bastard that took her and then you can kill me for not saving her! '''Suna: She'll be fine. I mean, she's probably escaped by now. Valkerie: I'm not so sure. He managed to knock her out, and he probably knows she's a user. The crew looked sollom. Burakku's sword trembled in his hand, though it never strayed from Charlie's neck. Victoria: '''Guys. We're not going to let this guy win. We're going to get her back. '''Kapenta: Yeah. We've believed she was dead before already. We're not going to let that happen again. Laura: 'Do we know where this guy has taken Senshi? ''Burakku poked Charlie's neck. '''Burakku: What do we know about this guy? This Burakku was different. He was the ruthless bounty hunter without mercy. He would do anything to get what he wanted. In this case, saving Senshi. Charlie decided to do the smart thing. His face became silent and serious, he looked directly into Burakku's eyes. Charlie: 'We don't know much, we know that he's dangerous and we know his name. He goes by the name, Abaddon. ''Burakku and Sharpshooter both stiffened. Having both been bounty hunters, they new about this man. '''Sharpshooter: His full name is Lucius D. Abaddon. Burakku: He's the best hunter around. He hunts down high bounty heads, fights them, kills them, then collects their bounties. He's been around since Gold Roger's time. Sharpshooter: '''We have become a bit imfamous around here. What were his exact words? '''Burakku: This is important. He still hadn't lowered the blade. '' '''Charlie: '''His exact words huh? ''Charlie looks away as he flashesback to what Abaddon had said. '' '''Charlie: '''He said something about his fortress being about 5 miles to the south and he also said if we don't get their in 24 hours..... ''He looked straight into Burakku's eyes with a fiery and fierce gaze. '' '''Charlie: '''He said he would kill her. ''With that, Charlie felt everyone go from worried, to down right furious. He saw several images of a woman in purple shooting Senshi in the heart. Rex: 5 miles south right? I've got the coordiantes, but there aren't any islands in that direction. Valkerie: A ship perhaps. Maybe he's waiting for us on a ship. Devil Spawns: Worth a shot. Burakku turned to the other Technicolour pirates. Burakku: Go tell the rest of your crew. We could use as much help as possible. Takeshi: *Smirking* ''Sure thing, I'll tell them what's going down. '''Palmer: '''And I'll set a course for our ship, Charlie are you coming? '''Charlie: '''No... '''Palmer: '''What? Why? '''Charlie: '''I'd rather these guys have someone they can vent their frustrations at, I was there and shouldn't of let Senshi be taken. I was too careless. It's part of my duty as the man who failed them to make sure that they are all alright. *''Looking at the Devil Spawns* ''You're all strong, but you're all still very young. It's my job both as the last generation and as a man who failed you, to make sure each and everyone of you can have justice brought to you. Whatever the outcome. ''He looks at all of them and puts his hands in front of him where the pirates can see them. Charlie: 'I let you do whatever you want with me. Tie me up, beat me, chain me up with seastone, throw me in a cell. I won't stop you, but just let me save Senshi. I won't ask for anything else in return, just let me save Senshi. ''Burakku thought about it, then nodded. '''Burakku: Sounds fine by me. You guys okay with that? The rest of the Devil Spawns nodded. Burakku finally lowerred his sword. Then he projected to Charlie. Burakku's Thoughts: 'Try anything or move from that spot, and the sword is going into your neck. ''Charlie closes his eyes and smirks and projects his voice into Burakku's mind. '' '''Charlie's Thoughts: '''I wouldn't have it any other way. ''He then slowly began to sit down. Once he sat down, he gets on his knees and he puts his hands behind his head. Burakku kept his sword in his hand and close to Charlie's throat. '' '''Charlie's Thoughts: '''I thought if I'm gonna stay in this one spot, I may as well be comfortable. That ok with you Burakku? ''Burakku didn't say a word. The full gravity of the situation had just hit him. Senshi could die. An unwanted tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away and his faced hardenned. She wouldn't die. He wouldn't allow it. Back at Abaddon's Fortress Senshi was trying to use her free foot to free her other leg. Her captor had neglected to rebind her fott before he left, now she was using that to her advantage. '''Senshi: Come on..... budge. Suddenly, her other foot was free. She smiled and attempted to reach her hand with her foot, an exercise she did almost all the time. The gates suddenly opened and Abbadon appeared, then in an instant he dissappeared. Senshi was startled by the sudden appearance and even more sudden disappearance of Abaddon. His head then creeped in next to hers, Senshi sensed where he was and went to kick him with her free leg. Abaddon caught the attack, no matter how much she struggled Senshi's leg would budge. '' '''Abaddon: '''Trying to escape are we? ''Abaddon licked his lips and squeezed tightly on Senshi's leg. Senshi flinched the pain was intense but she didn't stop trying to break free even if she knew it was in vain. Abaddon then grabbed the loose chain that once bound Senshi's leg and began to pulll her leg back. '' '''Abaddon: '''I've enjoyed watching you're fighting spirit, it's so vivid and spunky, Sehahahaha! Now time to make that spirit crumble! ''He hen twisted the loose chain around both Senshi's leg and the cross, he began to pull it tightly. It squeezed Senshi's leg like a metallic python, the squeeze was so tight it even began to cut her leg. Abbadon then grabbed the chains binding Senshi's body and arms and began to pull tightly on them creating the same tight embrace that was on her leg all over her upper body. Senshi felt as if her spine was going to break, or at the least that her back would be bent out of shape. Abaddon then held both chains in one hand and picked up a sword from behind the cross, He then lodged the sword within the chains, ensuring that the tightness would remain once he had let go. He then let go of the chains and stood in front of Senshi, his face a fingers width from hers. '' '''Abaddon: '''I hope thats comfortable for you! Because it's gonna be a long night for you! Sehahahaha! ''He then turned around and began to walk out. '' '''Abaddon: '''Nighty Night, don't let you're spine crack! Sehahahahaha! '''SenshI:' P..... Pay........ For this. Then she sagged against the chains, unconsious. '' Meanwhile on the Shifting Tide ''Rei had started howling started howling. Rei: AWOOOOOOOO!!!!! Everyone slammed their hands over their ears. Charlie slams them over his instintively. Burakku's sword clattered to the ground as he tried to block out the noice. Burakku and Rex, who's hearing was enhanced by their DFs, looked like they were going to pass out. '' '''Suna:' AAAAH!!! QUIT THAT REI!!! Rei stopped howling and curled into a ball whimpering. Reading his mind, Charlie could tell what he was feeling. He was feeling Senshi's pain. Charlie thought to himself, he was filled with sorrow. He knew how much it pained the Devil Spawns to be without their captain, their friend. He knew they had lost her before, but not to a foe as strong as this. '' '''Charlie's Thoughts: '''Damn it, if only I had been able to get into that Abaddon's mind and knew what he was up to back then. I couldn've prevented this. I suppose that two years of training may not have been enough... No, no that can't be it. My powers are at their pinnacle now apart from when I'm in the Beserker Mode. There must be another reason, he is either completley insane or.... He's more than meets the eye. ''He then turned to the Devil Spawns. '' '''Charlie: '''Right I suppose now that we know who we're dealing with. We need to make a plan of action. Anyone have any ideas? ''Everyone shook their heads. They were furious right now. Rei looked up from where he was whimpering. Rei: She's in pain. Lots of pain. He's broken her... both physically, and mentally. Everyone shook with anger. Burakku gripped his sword so tight, his knuckles turned white. Rei: Also.... She's....... She's....... He couldn't bring himself to say it, but Charlie knew what he meant. Senshi was scared. Only one thing had ever scared her, and that was The Nightmare Silver had given her. Though they were a thing of the past, they still haunted her. For something to scare Senshi, he had to have been comepletely inhuman. Burakku: AAAAAAAAA!!! He swung his sword and it buried itself in the mast, centimeters from Charlie's head. Burakku: WHAT KIND OF MONSTER DID YOU LET TAKE HER?!?! Charlie didn't flinch, he just stared straight into Burrakku's furious eyes. With his eyes Charlie gave Burakku the same intensity but with a different feeling. With those eyes that blazed like fire, Charlie sent Burakku a message with nothing more than his gaze. It said "I will save her, if I don't. I want you to kill me." Burakku got the message without a having to ask or to have Charlie putting it into his mind. The intensity of their feelings and their eyes was more than enough for the two of them to communicate their thoughts on the matter at hand. Charlie then stood up and turned to the other Devil Spawns. '' '''Charlie: '''Well if no one has a plan I guess I'll give you one. We have no idea what forces Abaddon has but however many there are I want you guys and my crew to distract them. I will go inside alone and free Senshi. You have no need to worry, however strong this guy is I'm sure I can take him. And I won't be alone, knowing Senshi with a few minutes rest she'll be back on her feet again. Now do you all agree with me or not? I know it's not exactly strategy 101 but it's really the only thing we can do when we know so little about the enemy force and where we will be fighting. ''Everyone looked at one another, then Rei spoke up. Rei: I'm going too. Charlie tried to protest, but Burakku putting his sword, once again, against his throat stopped him. Rei: I'm going and none of you are stopping me. Valkerie: I'm coming too. Everyone nodded. They seemed okay with Rei and Valkerie going. Burakku looked at Rei. Burakku: You going to be okay. Rei nodded yes, but his thoughts said something else. Rei's Thoughts: I almost lost her once. I won't lose her again. Charlie: '''Alright then Rei, it's what you're like after plus you're bonded with her. Hehe I'd be stupid if I said no. As for the rest of you, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm giving you orders. I just want you to know that I will do anything to save her. Even if it goes against my captain's pride of only allowing you're captain to adivise you what to do. ''He raises his fist in the air with a thumbs up and smiles widley. '' '''Charlie: '''We will save her! Now are you ready guys?! '''Devil Spawns: HELL YEAH!!! Burakku lowerred his sword and Valkerie put a hand on Charlie's shoulder. A silent sign that Charlie was still a prisoner. Valkerie: '''I'm sorry about your predicament. Senshi has alot of enemies and someone she thought was an ally sold her out. We've been wary of friends for a while now. That's why you're our prisoner. ''Charlie looked into Valkerie's mind and saw what had happenned. A young man that looked like Rex had sold her out to the marines. The "Will" from earlier. He had done that so he could have his bounty hunting license reinstated. It had severely wounded the crew and fueled their distrust for Charlie. He closes his eyes and shook his head. He then reopened his eyes and smiled at Valkerie. '' '''Charlie: '''Don't worry I understand, what a shameful thing for a friend to do. Do whatever you have to, as you can tell I'm prepared for death itself if I don't save her. And I'm prepared to go through anything before I get the chance to save her. ''He places his hand on Valkerie's shoulder in a respectful gesture. '' '''Charlie: '''Right well I can tell I won't be fully trusted again until I help save Senshi. If I am to be a prisoner I should have a cell, Yes? Hehe, lets go we have much to discuss for the morning. '''Valkerie: Are you sure about that? Charlie: I think it will give your friends a little security if I was behind bars, and the thing they need most right now is one less thing to worry about. Valkerie nodded and led Charlie down to the brig with Rei in pursuit. She took him to one of the nicer cells and openned the door. Valkerie: If it's any consolation, we don't mistreat prisoners. Ask me. I was once locked in this same exact cell. You won't be harmed. Senshi would never allow it. Charlie: 'Wouldn't matter even if I was harmed, wouldn't change the fact that I've decided to bring her back. ''Charlie walked into the cell and sat down on the thin bed inside. Valkerie closed the door and locked it. Then she and Rei stood on the other side so the two could still converse. '''Charlie: Now, we need to talk battle plans. If both of us are going for Abaddon, whose going to free Senshi and whose going to fight that beast to distract him. I think I already know the answer, infact I want the answer I'm thinking. Rei: We're freeing Senshi. I can easily free her from anything. I'm not your adverage hellhound. And Val's sword can cut through anything. There was another reason. He too didn't trust Charlie. '' '''Charlie: '''Hahahaha! Thats exactly what I wanted to hear! Besides I want to fight this guy one on one, win or lose. *''He punches the palm of his hand* ''I'll make sure this guy goes down, no matter how strong he turns out to be. By the way, I can tell even though you're being nice that you don't trust me either. If I don't save Senshi, let me kill Abaddon. Then you and Burraku can choose between yourselves which one of you can take my life. My crew will understand. ''Valkerie looked down. Valkerie: None of us would be able to kill you. Even if we wanted to, none of us would. Senshi said that she would never kill anyone. She took a life once and that was once too many. We would stain her memory by killing you. Valkerie then started to shake. Valkerie: Besides, that won't happen. We'll save her no matter what. Charlie: 'I know we will, instinct tells me we will. I could always look into the future and see what happens but that would be spoilers. Sorry if that offends you, I know it's logical for me to look into the future but no matter what we do we wouldn't be able to change what happens. Free Will and determinism intertwine to create fate, I only see the result of whats going to happen. Not the journery that brings us there. But anyways, we'll save her I'll make sure of that. ''Charlie smiles his usual fiery and happy go lucky smirk. The smirk that can fill a man with inspiration or hate. Valkerie was deciding which of the two sides he was on. '''Valkerie: Your right. We will save her. She stands straighter and smirked. Valkerie: Once we free Senshi, she's going to want to fight. Hope you're willing to share the spotlight. 'Charlie: '''Of course I don't mind, the more the merrier. Hell I haven't battled along side her for a time not since back on Minos Island against that Bronze guy, Sure was a long time ago wasn't it? So many things have changed since then, not just for us but for the world. In the larger scheme of it two years really is a short time. Hehe A new era has begun and this is the way we get to start it. Not exactly the way I was planning to start it but oh well. After times of drama and tragedy always comes times of celebration thats what my old man used to say. '''Valkerie: '''Sounds like a wise man. Well, I better go. I'll have Victoria bring you some dinner soon. If we're going to save Senshi, we're going to need as much rest as possible. ''Charlie nodded in agreement and Valkerie left the brig. ''- - - - - - - - '' Part 2 Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Stories Category:Technicolour Pirates Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Collaboration